implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Politics in the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire (Mercia- UDI 1995)
The constituent Federal Districts The Independent county of Worcestershire The Independent county of Worcestershire (August 1st, 1996) # The Autonomous county of Worcestershire # The Autonomous Rural District of Alcester # The Autonomous Metropolitan Republic of Kiddiminster Ludlow Sovereign Rural District Ludlow Sovereign Rural District (December 5th, 1996) :#The Autonomous Rural District of Ludlow :#The Autonomous Rural District of Knighton :#The Autonomous Rural District of Chuchstoke :#The Autonomous Rural District of Clun The Independent county of Herefordshire The Independent county of Herefordshire (August 1st, 1996) :#The Autonomous county of Herefordshire :#The Autonomous Rural District of Dymock :#The Autonomous Rural District of New Radnor The Metropolitan Republic of Sandwell The Metropolitan Republic of Sandwell (August 2nd, 1996) :#The Autonomous Metropolitan Republic of Smethwick :#The Autonomous Metropolitan Republic of West Bromwich and Ocker Hill :#The Autonomous Metropolitan Republic of Sandwell and Oldbury :#The Autonomous Metropolitan Republic Western Handsworth and Hamstead. :#The Autonomous Metropolitan Republic Wednesbury and Pleck :#The Autonomous Metropolitan Republic Swan Village :#The Autonomous Metropolitan Republic Tipton and Prices Wood The Metropolitan Republic of Dudley The Metropolitan Republic of Dudley (August 1st, 1996) :#The Autonomous Metropolitan Republic of Dudley :#The Autonomous Metropolitan Republic Stourbridge and Pedmore :# The Autonomous Metropolitan Republic Halesowen :# The Sedgley and Gornal Wood autonomous Urban District The City state of Edgbaston, Longbridge, Northfield and King's Norton The City state of Edgbaston, Longbridge, Northfield and King's Norton (August 5th, 1996) #The northern circel of Egbaston and Harborne #The middel circel of Selly Oak #The southern circel of Longbridge, Northfield and King's Norton Other Federal Dstricts *The 'Autonomous' Worcester Capital Territory (The WCT) (August 1st, 1996 as part of Worcestershire) * The Freetown of Hay-on-Wye (September 1st, 1996) * The Freetown of Tewkesbury (December 1st, 1996) *Seisdon Sovereign Rural District (August 3rd, 1996) Federal District election results of May 21st, 2007. Government and politics See- The current government ministries of the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire. The Nation's political sentiment is generaly of a right wing, conservative nature in the countryside and a left wing, socialist stance in urban places. There is a wide spread, but mild nationalist tinge to the politics of the republic. The turnout at elections is onaverage some ware in the region og 75-85% of the electorate. National politics and the presidency The Federal President is elected every 4 years. The Federal General Assembly is elected every 4 years and uses the former (in thier reality) Westminster constuancies, split in two new constuancies, were ever posible. The goverment is, by nessesity of it's small size, in a perminant state of coalition polatics. The goverment has managed to remain stabe due to the coheasive nature of national sentiment. The rebel's president, Pieter Richard Smith, is planning not to stand for re-election in 2013 due to ill health. He is taking sulfadiazine, corticosteroids and Salicylates due to several years of rheumatic heart disease. The results of the presidential election of March 2nd, 2009 Local and regonal politics Town and parish councils were mostly merged in to the soon to be unitary county councils, except for the transfer of powers to Wyre Forrest District Council and Worcester District Council, the latter of wich became the Worcester Capital Territory in 1997 and thus a county and (arfter much lobbying) Federal District in its own right. Counties are subordinate to Federal Districts. The Counties are similar to the UK's (OTL) unitry authraties, but also controle parish county type affairs. The Federal Districts have powers similar to those of the (OTL- 2010) Scottish Assembly. The Federal District Members are County Councillors are elected every 5 years. The county and borough coucils are known as autonomous rural district, circels, autonomous county, autonomous metropolitan republic and autonomous urban district councils. The regonal councils are called Federal Distrcts. Domestic technical issues The Stourbridge and Pedmore question The The Stourbridge and Pedmore question of 2002-03 was a political debacle that lead to the popular division of Dudley in to it's 4 semi-autonomous provinces. At one Point Sedgley had planned to cescied from Dudley and amalgamate it's self in to Seisdon (they were both (as in fact) part of Staffordshire until 1974). Voting system The elections use the first past the post system and is open to nationals over the age of 17. Foreign policy Foreign relations UN Security Council Resolutions on Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire Relations were tense, but stable and mutually respectful with the UK, Ireland and the EU before the period of Détente of 2006-2010. Things have improved greatly since. UK, Turkmenistan and several other nations politicaly reconised the Federal Republic on January 1st, 2012. 22 countries have given De jure recognition to Hereford and Worcestershire. # The DRC (1999) # The CAR(1999) # The R of Congo(1999) # Zimbabwe(1999) # The TNC (1997) # Albania (1996) # Croatia (1996) # The Netherlands (1996) # Serpska (1997) # Serbia (1997) # Haiti (1998) # Monaco (1996) # Algeria (1996) # Palestine (1997) #Thailand (January 1st, 2012) #UK (January 1st, 2012) #Libya (January 1st, 2012) #Turkmenistan (January 1st, 2012) #Puntland (January 1st, 2012) #Narau (January 1st, 2012) #Latvia (January 6th, 2012) #Guatamala (January 6th, 2012) Planned De jure recognition. #The Vatican #The Syrian opposition #Kosovo 1 countries are negotiating moving De facto to De jure recognition to Hereford and Worcestershire. #Venezuela (1999) 15 countries have given De facto recognition to Hereford and Worcestershire. #Cuba (1996) #Azerbaijan (January 1st, 2012) #North Korea (1997) #East Timor (2008) #Peru (1998) #Chad (January 1st, 2012) #Fiji (January 1st, 2012) #Benin (January 1st, 2012) #Togo (January 1st, 2012) #Andorra (January 1st, 2012) #Nicaragua (January 6th, 2012) #Mongolia (January 6th, 2012) #Estonia (January 6th, 2012) #Lithuania (January 6th, 2012) #Byeloruss (January 6th, 2012) Planned De facto recognition. #North Sudan #South Sudan #Grenada #Nicaragua #Egypt #Somaliland #Vietnam #Japan #Bosnia The Reuters- 1/1/12~02.00.05. telex Reuters- 1/1/12~02.00.05. ''Latest news-'' De facto Political recognition has arrived from Chad, Togo, Andorra, Azerbijan, Fiji and Benin. De Jure political recognition has arrived from Turkmenistan, Puntland, Libya and Nauru. Both Thailand and the UK have upgraded there recognition from De facto to De jure. Japan and Bosnia have initiated parliamentary debates, which are scheduled for February the 1st and 5th respectively on giving Hereford and Worcestershire De facto recognition. Turkmenistan and Hereford and Worcestershire will swap ambassadors on February 3rd, 2012. A Boko Moran’s bomb attack in Joss has killed 1 UK and 1 Hereford and Worcestershire national. 2 Nigerians are also badly injered. End of Telex. Hostile nations Relations are appallingly bad with Central Somalia, Asdadite Syria, Lebanon, Iran, Germany, France and Russia. Relations are still poor with Canada, Nigeria, Australia, Kenya, Myamar, New Zealand, Turkey, Kuwait, Israel, America, India, China and Ukraine. Somalia See- Terrorists vs. Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire Relations inproved with Central Somalia's goverment, but not the Islamic Courts regime. Relations are apaulingly bad with Habyo, but rival Puntland is a alie of Hereford and Worcestershire. Foreign issues See- Terrorists vs. Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire The Canadian annual seal cull (by clubbing), Australia's draconian views on immigration, Syria's response to the Arab Spring, Somalia's piracey craze, the arrest of Yulia Timoshenko and the increasingly authoritarian government Vladimir Putin have all alienated the rebel regime that is in charge of Hereford and Worcestershire. Relations with the Kuwait and New Zealand, Kenya, Turkey and Ireland are steadily improving, now the Détente with the UK has become virtually unstoppable. Terrorisum See- Terrorists vs. Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire Hamas (Arabic: حماس‎ Ḥamās, "enthusiasm", an acronym of حركة المقاومة الاسلامية Ḥarakat al-Muqāwamah al-ʾIslāmiyyah, "Islamic Resistance Movement") is the Palestinian Sunni Islamic or Islamist political party that governs the Gaza Strip. a Hereford and Worcestershire regards it as a terrorist regime. The Government only recognizes Fata’s rule in Palestine. Also see *Worcestershire- UDI 1996 *The Gloucestershire Corridor *The evacuation of Coseley *The Tipton incident *The Federal Press Bureau *Alternate History of the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire * The armed forces of the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire. Category:Politics Category:United Kingdom Category:Worcestershire- UDI 1996